


如梦似幻-番外篇

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	如梦似幻-番外篇

番外第三则。穿越时空の对话。

卧室，晚十点。  
麟杙：小传，小甯，你们好。  
辜子传：嘶……  
陈甯：……抱歉，很痛吗？  
辜子传：不痛，老婆，嘴张开。  
陈甯：……唔，介样喜翻吗……  
辜子传：呼，好爽，那里……啊……  
麟杙：Hello，能听见我说话吗？  
陈甯：咳咳咳！  
辜子传：呛到没有？陈甯！  
麟杙：出什么事了吗？  
辜子传：谁？  
陈甯：咳咳、小传、我没事……有人吗？  
麟杙：你们好！能听见我说话吗？  
辜子传：什么鬼？屋顶会说话？  
麟杙：小传，你好！小甯，你好！  
陈甯：屋顶认识我们？……哈、哈啰？请问你是？  
麟杙：我是……哎呀，怎么说好呢，感觉有点麻烦呀。通俗一点讲的话，我应该算是你们的妈妈吧。  
陈甯：我、我有妈吗……  
麟杙：对，我也是你妈妈的妈妈。  
陈甯：那你应该是我的姥姥……  
辜子传：别被她绕进去了。喂，屋顶，你是作者，对吧，把我们写出来的那个人。  
麟杙：你感觉到了什么吗？说实话，我也是第一次尝试和我笔下的人物沟通，你现在看你的手，有变成透明吗？你还能感觉到你的肉体吗？  
辜子传：没有，我只感觉我自己是个智障，对着天花板讲话。  
陈甯：……小传，你在开玩笑吗？  
麟杙：唔，不好意思，我有打扰到你们吗？  
辜子传：你打扰到我们的性生活了。  
陈甯：小传！没有没有，你好，很高兴认识你，感觉很奇妙呢，能跟我们的创作者聊天。  
麟杙：不好意思，我只想短暂地占用一下你们的时间。放心，现在你们的时间是完全静止的，你可以看一下房间里的挂钟，在我们的对话期间，你们的时间不会有任何变化，等我们的访谈结束，你们依旧有一整晚的时间可以做爱。  
辜子传：可能和你聊完天，我就不想做了。  
麟杙：这样不也是很好吗，小甯的身体偶尔也需要休息。  
陈甯：小传，别这么说……请问，我应该怎么称呼您，感觉叫妈妈有一些奇怪。  
麟杙：哦，抱歉，忘记自我介绍了。我叫麟杙，你可以叫我阿麟。  
陈甯：阿麟……你好。  
麟杙：小甯，你好。小传，你好。  
辜子传：不要这么叫我。  
麟杙：可这个名字就是我起的，我为什么不能叫？不叫你小传叫什么，叫你儿子？宝贝？Honey? 甜心？  
陈甯：就叫小传，没关系的。小传，这是长辈呢，不要失礼。  
辜子传：跑到别人的私人空间，打扰别人正在进行的性生活，本身就是一种失礼。  
麟杙：不好意思，请问一下，你们刚才是差一点就要插入了吗？对不起，可能我的时机确实不太合适。  
陈甯：没有没有！我们、我们刚刚上床……  
辜子传：陈甯刚刚在为我口|交。  
陈甯：小传！  
麟杙：抱歉抱歉，真不好意思，我对你们的情况，其实看的并不是很清楚，只隐约看见你们在床上，还穿着睡衣，就擅自前来打扰。真是不好意思。作为补偿，我在你们的床头柜里，放了一些小礼物。咱们对话结束后，可以打开抽屉查看一下，也算我提前祝小传二十六岁生日快乐。  
辜子传：谢谢。  
麟杙：好了，就让我们速战速决吧。我本来准备了一百个问题，看在你们箭在弦上，被迫停止的份上，就只问后五十个好了。  
辜子传：行，你问吧。  
陈甯：嗯，可以开始了。  
麟杙：对了，你们还穿着裤子吗？  
辜子传：第一个问题，他穿了，我没有。  
麟杙：这不是我的问题！你赶紧把裤子穿上！  
辜子传：我的二十二厘米不是你创造出来的吗？怎么，不想见识一下？  
陈甯：小传！……阿麟，不好意思，那个，小传现在把裤子穿上了。我们可以开始了。  
麟杙：好的，谢谢你，小甯。第一个问题……  
辜子传：是第二个。  
麟杙：我说第一个就是第一个！小心我把你现在缩短成十八厘米！  
陈甯：好了好了，小传，别和长辈吵架。  
辜子传：第一个问题……  
麟杙：第一个问题，请问你们的性生活的频率大概是多久一次？拍戏的时候和平时会有什么不一样吗？  
辜子传：想要了就做，一天一次到N次不等。  
陈甯：嗯，基本上每天都会做……但是之前拍戏的时候，我们都是住两个房间的，而且每天都很累，下班后就要休息了，所以基本上不会……  
辜子传：想要了我会去找他。  
麟杙：是以，“我想要了，今晚给我吧”这种理由去找小甯，还是？  
辜子传：找他讲戏。  
麟杙：还真是狡猾呢。  
陈甯：不会做到底的，基本上都是我用嘴帮他释放一下，一直憋着也很难受。  
麟杙：小甯也会想要吗？  
陈甯：……会、会的。  
辜子传：你没跟我说过。  
陈甯：有时候你回去睡觉了，我就自己偷偷的、嗯，弄一下。  
辜子传：以后知道了。  
麟杙：既然结婚了，以后拍戏就没必要分房睡了吧。  
辜子传：如果陈甯睡在我怀里，我就会想要做爱。如果以后还是以他为主角的剧本，拍戏期间同房的话，我不确定他能一直保持戏感。  
陈甯：我都听你的。  
辜子传：嗯，几个月而已。但你如果想要了，记得跟我说。  
陈甯：好的。  
麟杙：果然还是要在能够尽情拥抱的时候抓紧时间啊。下一个问题，请描述一下自己和对方最喜欢的体位。  
陈甯：我喜欢能看见小传的体位，在做爱时看见他的脸，我会觉得很幸福、很安心。但是小传的话，应该还是更喜欢后入吧？这个进的比较深呢。  
辜子传：你屁股翘起来很性感。  
陈甯：……真的吗？  
辜子传：嗯。当然，正面位也很漂亮，看你不用手被操射，很有成就感。  
陈甯：……太坏了！那你呢，小传最喜欢的姿势，也跟我说一下吧。  
辜子传：唔，每段时间喜欢的姿势都不一样。最近……骑乘吧，你蹲在我身上吃鸡巴还挺有视觉冲击力的，提上去的时候，感觉鸡巴在被屁眼拉出来一样。  
陈甯：辜子传！  
麟杙：感觉我要硬了……  
辜子传：从后面陈甯也很兴奋，他每次被我绑起来都会射的很快，屁股打两下就开始浪叫，你知不知道，嗯？你真的很欠操……  
陈甯：你这个小混蛋……  
麟杙：好了好了，不要亲了！这样下去你们是不是就要在长辈面前直接开搞了啊？下一个问题！  
陈甯：对、对不起……  
麟杙：自己的敏感点和对方的敏感点，各自说一下吧。  
辜子传：他的屁|眼，我的鸡|巴。  
陈甯：小传！讲话能不能不要这么粗俗！  
辜子传：抱歉，他的菊花，我的黄瓜。  
陈甯：……什么鬼？都是谁教你的！  
辜子传：除了沈枢还有谁，那家伙喝醉了什么都说得出来。  
麟杙：不要当着我的面说我大儿子的坏话好吗？辜子传我发现你今天格外兴奋啊，平时怎么不见你说这么多话？  
辜子传：我今天的话很多吗？嗯？老婆？  
陈甯：是……有一点点，但是没关系。小传，你现在很兴奋吗？  
辜子传：我现在很想干你。  
陈甯：等一等就好了，阿麟都说了，不会很久的。  
麟杙：对，很快就好了。小甯，你还没有回答这个问题。  
陈甯：哦，对，除了小传说的，我觉得我的胸口……  
辜子传：乳头。  
陈甯：对……那里，后颈和大腿内侧都很敏感。  
辜子传：还有嘴巴。  
陈甯：嗯，我很喜欢接吻。小传呢，你也喜欢接吻吗？其实我每次挑逗你，除了、除了碰你的下面，我其实，都很不确定，你是不是兴奋了。  
麟杙：对不起，小甯，其实我必须承认，这是我的问题……  
辜子传：都喜欢的。  
陈甯：真的吗？  
辜子传：嗯。  
麟杙：好了好了！不要再在这里虐狗了，我会尽早结束，让你们赶紧做爱好吧！  
辜子传：请继续。  
麟杙：对方哪一个部位最令你着迷呢？  
陈甯：眼睛……小传的眼睛，每次看向我的时候，总有一种无情又有情，像在审视，又像是迷恋一般的感觉，每次你这样看着我，我都觉得，好爱你。  
辜子传：是吗？  
陈甯：嗯，但是以前似乎无情多一点，现在有情多一些了，谢谢你。  
辜子传：唔，不客气。我最喜欢你的菊花。可惜中出的机会很少。  
陈甯：太露骨了！小传！  
麟杙：说到菊花，我想请问一下小甯，平时有去刻意保养后面吗？感觉那里一直都很紧很漂亮呢。  
陈甯：刚开始的时候，我有点担心，因为小传每次都会做很久，而且感觉……每次做到最后，后面似乎就不是很紧了，所以我就去报了瑜伽班，还考取了瑜伽师资格证，就是想锻炼一下后面的肌肉。至于颜色方面，黑色素沉淀是可以买一些产品去改善的，也可以去美容院治疗。但是我天生黑色素沉淀很少，晒太阳的话也只是晒红而不会晒黑，所以那方面就还好，每天抹一抹身体乳就可以了。  
辜子传：他吃的也很清淡，一直很注意肠胃。  
麟杙：还真是自律啊。小传，你以后不要动不动就说小甯松了，这样好伤人啊。  
陈甯：没关系的！真的没关系！床上的话……我不会当真的。  
辜子传：不当真？可是我没有开玩笑。  
麟杙：……够了！辜子传你把手从小甯身上拿下来！下一个问题。在床上，对方怎么称呼自己会让自己觉得兴奋呢？似乎是个很简单的问题。  
辜子传：叫我老公。  
陈甯：叫我老婆。  
辜子传：骚老婆，这个喜欢吗？  
陈甯：……反正随便你，我还拦得住你了。  
辜子传：唔，骚老婆，来亲一个。  
麟杙：OK————下一个问题————觉得对方最性感的时候，或者表情？如果是高潮脸就不用说了，我算是怕了你们了。  
陈甯：拍戏的时候，小传工作的时候最性感。  
辜子传：他洗完澡，站在镜子前搞脸的时候，挺性感的。  
陈甯：那你还老嫌弃我时间长。  
辜子传：不说你能搞上一个小时，等你上床我都软了。  
陈甯：烦人。你什么时候软过？  
辜子传：反正硬是你撩的，软也是你搞的。  
陈甯：是不是又是沈枢教的！辜子传！你学坏了！  
麟杙：小甯别生气，小传那段时间很孤独嘛，在你看不见的日子里，沈输输陪伴小传度过了很多个不眠之夜呢。  
陈甯：怎么回事？  
辜子传：有一次睡不着，给沈枢发微信，结果他也没睡，就出来喝酒了。  
辜子传：抽烟也是他教的，还不让我告诉严煜。  
陈甯：他不抽烟的啊！  
辜子传：忍不住的时候会抽。他21年的时候写书了出事儿，进过一次局子，戒了又捡回来，后来就一直没戒掉。  
陈甯：21年？那时候你19岁，不就是我们刚认识他们那会儿？  
辜子传：嗯，去戛纳就是散心去的。  
陈甯：我都不知道……  
麟杙：好了好了，关于《书中自有颜如玉》的剧透到这里就可以了。不过既然你提到了，小传，我就想问一下，分手之后，你有很长一段时间睡不着觉吗？  
陈甯：小传，是这样吗？  
辜子传：都过去了。  
陈甯：现在还会睡不着吗？  
辜子传：不会。  
陈甯：对不起，宝贝，我以后不会走了。  
辜子传：嗯，没事。  
麟杙：长时间失眠会让黑眼圈和眼袋问题都很严重啊，小甯一定要督促小传坚持执行眼霜任务哦！  
陈甯：我会的，谢谢阿麟。  
麟杙：那我可以继续问吗？小传，分手之后，有感受到懊悔吗？  
辜子传：我以为你只是来采访我们的性生活的。  
麟杙：所以这方面的问题，你并不愿意回答，是吗？  
辜子传：嗯，我没必要跟你解释吧。  
陈甯：小传，别这么无礼。  
辜子传：反正是她写的，她不应该比我更清楚我在想什么吗？  
麟杙：既然你这么说，那我就向广大读者解释一下。分手之后，辜子传寝食不安、夜不能寐、烟不离手、酒不离口，一次又一次，午夜梦回之际，他在施普雷河畔，对着那个熟悉的背影，大声质问：陈甯！你为什么要离开我！  
辜子传：好了！  
陈甯：小传，别激动。  
辜子传：我只是当初不懂……但是我现在懂了。  
陈甯：嗯，我知道。  
辜子传：那天，大年初一，我在床上打电话，就是找人，帮我在柏林定餐厅。我还特别嘱咐了，要有素食主义菜单的饭店。  
陈甯：我知道，我知道。  
辜子传：你知道什么？你看见一个女的骑在我身上，你就知道我和她上了床！你把我当成什么人了？你告诉所有人我喝醉了，不是我的错，是别人陷害我。你凭什么觉得，我辜子传喝醉了，就会随随便便，跟一个面都没见过的女的上床？你凭什么觉得，我辜子传喝多了，就会随随便便，给一个演技存疑的阿猫阿狗角色？  
陈甯：小传，对不起，我知道的，我都知道。  
辜子传：别跟我说对不起！  
陈甯：宝贝，老公，我爱你，这样可以吗？我爱你，谢谢你，别生气了，阿麟还在呢。  
辜子传：她他妈是什么人，凭什么她在我就不能生气？！  
陈甯：可以生气，当然可以生气。但采访还没做完，这个做不完我们就不能睡觉，对不对？你不想要我吗？可是我好想要，我好想要你，小传，我想要你。  
辜子传：……嗯。  
陈甯：那我，可以问一下吗？你在柏林定餐厅，是想做什么？不是想求婚吧？  
辜子传：不是。  
陈甯：……哦。  
辜子传：那天不是情人节？就是想跟你吃个饭。  
陈甯：只是吃个饭吗？  
辜子传：顺便……提一下那个女人的事。  
陈甯：原来是这样吗……  
辜子传：……唔，反正现在也说清楚了。  
陈甯：嗯，是的，小传，谢谢你。  
麟杙：哇……兜兜转转这么一大圈，终于把心里话都讲出来了呢！恭喜你们，小传、小甯，现在心里，是不是一点心结都没有了？  
陈甯：嗯，是的，谢谢阿麟。  
辜子传：都是她折腾的，还跟她道什么谢？  
麟杙：额，嘿嘿，就是就是，跟我就不用说谢了。那……我们进行下一个问题？  
辜子传：赶紧问，问完了消失。  
麟杙：好好好，我赶紧问。额，下一个问题，请问，对方在床上对自己做什么的时候，会让你格外兴奋呢？  
辜子传：主动的时候。  
麟杙：那个，稍微具体一点可以吗？  
辜子传：主动脱我的衣服，亲我的嘴，揉我的黄瓜，自己松菊花，然后坐上来自己动。够具体了吗？  
麟杙：感觉我已经无法直视这两种植物了……小甯，你呢？  
陈甯：温柔的时候吧。如果小传很有耐心，愿意多亲亲我，我就会很想要，很想，要他在我的身体里。  
辜子传：……这样吗？  
陈甯：嗯，哈哈。平时那样也很好，我都很喜欢。  
麟杙：……其实我一直很想问一下小甯，当小传在床上说你骚，喊你松|货的时候，你会觉得不舒服吗？  
陈甯：啊，这个问题……  
麟杙：或者我想问一问小传，为什么会想在床上讲一些这样的话，是从哪里学到的呢？  
辜子传：不是你让我说的吗？  
麟杙：不要什么都怪作者好吗？我只负责捏造你的灵魂，你的癖好可都是后天发展的！  
辜子传：高中班上男生传阅黄色网站，天天撸，什么的，跟着看了几篇小说，就这样记住了。  
陈甯：竟然那个时候就？！  
麟杙：是觉得小甯真的很骚吗？  
辜子传：老婆，你骚不骚？  
陈甯：我……  
辜子传：是不是老公的骚婊|子？  
陈甯：……小传！  
辜子传：说，老公，我是你的骚|婊|子，我要喝你的热牛奶，我要当你的鸡|巴套子。  
陈甯：小传……老公，我、我是你的……  
麟杙：停！！！！怎么可以这么粗俗！！！！太下流了！！！辜子传！你到底是不是我生的？？？  
辜子传：你问陈甯，你觉得我粗俗吗？  
陈甯：……如果是只对我这么说，那就……还好吧。  
辜子传：放心，不管插的多松，我都只有你一个骚老婆。  
陈甯：嗯，所以我是可以接受的。  
麟杙：小甯，可我以为，原来你是不愿意的。  
陈甯：其实，只要是小传，我从来就没有过不愿意。只是偶尔，我会觉得说，小传会不会也愿意为我温柔一下呢？是不是只是觉得，和我在一起，只是因为我可以接受他这种露骨的性癖、而选择我的呢？是不是并没有看到，或者根本不在乎我对他的感情呢？我在乎的只是这些而已。  
辜子传：唔。  
麟杙：所以你对这种性爱的方式，其实并不反感的。  
陈甯：不反感。我也很喜欢，小传……沉迷我身体的样子，会让我拥有很多自信。  
辜子传：嗯，老婆，你很性感。  
陈甯：谢谢，我很开心。  
麟杙：莫名有一点感动是怎么回事……好了，下一个问题。请问初夜过后，两人都是什么感觉呢？  
陈甯：好痛！但是……还蛮好的。就像突如其来的，拥有了一件一直肖想，却不敢触碰的东西。感觉很幸福。当然，也很害怕，害怕一夜过去，一切一如从前，或者再也不复从前，与小传的亲密与依存……这样的感觉吧。  
麟杙：小甯想了很多呢，小传呢？很兴奋吗，终于把哥哥吃到嘴了？  
辜子传：挺刺激的，没想过是以这种方式。你，唔，比我想象的骚。  
陈甯：什么意思？你还想过其他方式？  
辜子传：下一个问题。  
陈甯：小传！  
麟杙：哈哈哈哈，感觉小甯知道了一些了不得的东西呢。唔，下一个问题，请问你们分别最想在哪里尝试做爱呢？  
辜子传：片场。  
陈甯：我不知道！  
辜子传：他也是片场。  
陈甯：我不是！  
辜子传：那你是哪里？  
陈甯：不告诉你！  
辜子传：他应该是化妆间。  
陈甯：……你怎么知道？  
辜子传：下一个问题。  
麟杙：感觉彼此的默契比我想象的还要好呢，可能不久的将来，就可以尝试一下哦！嘿嘿，下一个问题，有没有在公共场合，或者很容易被别人发现的地方做过爱呢？是什么样的感觉呢？  
辜子传：我家客厅，当时爸妈他们都睡了，我就架着陈甯去了洗衣房，当时就他抱着被子，我们俩都光着，如果被发现了，说不定还挺刺激的。  
陈甯：你老是这样！当时我都要怕死了，要是被妈妈看见，我就不活了。  
辜子传：所以你里面特别的紧。  
陈甯：闭嘴！以后不许再这样了！  
辜子传：老婆……  
陈甯：唔唔唔唔！……哈、哈，小传……  
麟杙：小甯的立场还是太薄弱了啊，那么，请问有没有过因为做爱的问题争吵过呢？比如次数、时间、或者是做爱方式之类的？  
陈甯：好像，没有过吧……只要他想要，我都会给的。  
辜子传：除了中出。  
陈甯：难道没让你在里面射过吗！如果时间允许我都让了！明明是你更喜欢弄我脸上，或者让我吃进去，一大清早弄在里面，我之后还怎么出门啊！  
辜子传：晚上你也要带套。  
陈甯：那你不要那么大劲儿折腾我啊，做完弄在里面还要洗澡，你又不会抱我去弄干净……反正你就只会折磨我。难道、难道我连让你带套的权利都没有吗？  
辜子传：以后我抱你去弄干净。  
陈甯：……这可是你说的！  
麟杙：哇，时间过的真快！转眼，就到我们的最后一个问题了！  
陈甯：已经五十个问题了吗？  
辜子传：你管她呢？说是五十问，其实自己也没有准备那么多吧？  
麟杙：哎呀，在微博上问题征集，只征集到了这么多。毕竟现在不够红，读者的积极性还没有那么高嘛！嘿嘿，最后一个问题，请问你们有什么特别想尝试的玩法吗？  
陈甯：想玩一些……除了导演和演员之外的角色扮演吧。  
辜子传：婊|子和嫖|客，这个可以吗？  
陈甯：……可以，但我更喜欢……  
辜子传：老师和学生？医生和病人？秘书和总裁？或者母|狗和它的主人？  
陈甯：最后一个不要！  
辜子传：可我最想玩的就是这个。  
陈甯：小传……  
辜子传：对，我想尝试调|教，和一些轻度S|M吧，鞭子，红绳，口|球，滴|蜡，手铐之类的。还想开发一下你的尿|道。  
麟杙：唔，这些我都帮你准备了，一会儿打开抽屉看看吧。  
辜子传：谢谢。  
陈甯：小传！阿麟！别再说了！  
麟杙：所以……小甯，你能接受吗？  
陈甯：……我对他有说过不吗？！  
麟杙：玩乐适当，也要记得设置安全词哦！哎呀，真没想到，这个访谈的时间还真是长呢。谢谢你们的配合，妈妈很欣慰能有你们这两个好孩子呢！祝小甯演技长青，小传灵感不止，祝你们永远信任彼此，恩爱长久！这个访谈就到这里，赶快抓紧时间，接吻做|爱吧！  
陈甯：谢谢阿麟，谢谢你把我们创造出来，我们在这里过的很开心，也祝你一切顺利，早日走红！  
辜子传：唔，注意安全，小心网友。  
麟杙：额，我会注意的。小传、小甯，咱们有缘再会！拜拜啦！

卧室，晚十点零五分。  
陈甯眨了眨眼，茫然地看向辜子传，“小传，我刚才，好像产生了一点幻觉。”  
辜子传示意陈甯先别说话，深吸一口气，倾身，拉开床头柜。  
原本只放有保险套与润滑剂的抽屉里，如今满满当当地，摆满了陌生的玩具：  
卷好的红绳，成套的皮质手铐与脚铐，长短不一的尿道棒与膀胱充气玩具，口球，蜡烛，各式皮鞭皮穗，肛塞，串珠，乳夹、跳蛋，还有一个与辜子传尺寸相当的，连着白色毛球的黑色硅胶阳具，所有辜子传想象过，要用在陈甯身上的玩意，如今竟一应俱全，尽数陈列于这个小小的床头柜中。  
他忍不住翻了翻，润滑剂被挤进抽屉深处，而那十几盒没用完的加大号安全套，竟也不翼而飞了。  
辜子传关上抽屉，躺回床上，吐出长长一口气。  
陈甯靠过去，轻声询问：“怎么样？小传，你还好吗？”  
“我好极了。”辜子传扯开自己的睡衣扣子，“老婆，套用完了，今晚我要射你里面。”  
“唔……好……”陈甯猛地被吻住，只好抓住辜子传的领口，“可我、可我记得，昨天那盒，还剩下两个。”  
“别管了。”辜子传扯下陈甯的睡裤，“一会儿我帮你洗干净。”

——番外第三则·穿越时空の对话——  
——完——

番外第四则 少年心事

王飞文现在很方。  
说来唏嘘，作为年少成名、内娱缓缓升起的一颗新星，中国的“丹尼尔·拉得克里夫”，三百亿人民币票房的一番扛把子，见惯大世面的他，生来十八年，还未曾有一刻！！如此时这般……  
这种感觉很难形容，既不是羞耻、也不是难堪；既不是害怕，也不是胆怯；既不是尴尬，也不是狼狈……总而言之这种感觉即酸又苦，闷在胸口，又仿若一口大刀悬在头顶，随时随地，送他上路。  
是怎样的一个场景呢？  
镜头四转：中亿赤壁国际影城A棚4景，摄影轨道、收音话筒，场记站在东南角，监视器在西北处，两把椅子并排，左边坐着柏林金熊、台湾金马导演辜子传，右边，则是金马影帝陈甯。  
“54场1镜，孟小徽准备好了没有？”  
冷酷的男声传来。  
“导、导演，再给我两分钟。”  
“还有完没完了……”  
“导演。”这次说话的人温柔多了，“再给飞文两分钟吧。”  
话音落，这人起身，“飞文，需要再对一遍吗？”  
“不、不用！”王飞文连连摆手，“我、我马上就好！”  
他低下头，尝试酝酿情绪，身边嘈杂却源源不绝、与耳膜共振，说话人数十，他却迅速捕捉其中一嗓，柔和温暖的男性嗓音，从西北角，越过无数杂音，笔直投入他的脑海——  
“别老是对飞文不耐烦，多给他点时间，一会儿说不定，一条就过了。”  
他不该走神的，王飞文却怎么也控制不住自己，不知道第几次了，大脑是如此不听使唤，又一次，他被十三小时前的记忆裹挟，回到昨天……

13：00，陈甯休息室。  
王飞文夹着自己的ipad（数字时代了，谁还会打印五六十页剧本做注解呢），拎着两杯奶茶（一杯三分甜一杯无糖），非常不稳重地一滑步，定在全片场最大的休息室，陈甯休息室门外。  
门没关严，王飞文一喜，压低呼吸，准备给他甯哥一个惊喜——  
“……舒服点了没？”突然，屋中响起陈甯的声音。  
王飞文气窒，赶紧收手，门却被他拉得稍宽了些。视野拉开，远处软椅上，辜大导演背他而坐，至于他的陈甯哥哥，则站在辜导背后，大拇指撑在他的后脑上方，小指与无名指勾起，手腕呈规律动作，前后摇晃。  
这是在……按、按摩？  
“心里烦。”熟悉的！无论多少次都不会认错的！魔鬼的声音！响起了！！  
“烦什么呀？”  
呜呜呜……为什么甯哥对魔鬼一直这么温柔。  
“烦……”声音顿了顿，“别问了。”  
日。王飞文发誓，他没有偷听的习惯，但耳朵仿佛有自己的意志，由不得他指挥。  
“让我猜猜……”陈甯低下头，隐约能看见他翘起的嘴角弧度，“烦他们不是我，嗯？”

我靠……王飞文更迈不开步子了，心里蓦地一阵痒，这还是他甯哥说话么，怎么这么……撩啊。

“你也挺烦的。”  
辜导！您这是笑了吗辜导！

“那……你一个人静一静，我去看看孩子们，再帮他们过遍戏。”  
陈甯说着就要转身，王飞文赶紧后退一步，耳朵却竖的更高。

“德行。”房内响起辜子传不耐的声音，“回来！”  
“啊！”一声小小的尖叫，“小传！”  
他一愣，下意识探过头去，正看见陈甯一跌，坐上辜子传的大腿。  
两人叠在那软椅上，辜子传皱着眉，一手箍住陈甯的腰身，另手则掐住陈甯的下巴，掰过他的的脸，张开嘴，径直吻了过去。  
！！！  
陈甯轻哼，那声音……竟像是从嗓子里腻着挤出来的。他仿佛觉不出痛，眼睛眨了眨，便顺从地闭上，两只手挣也不挣，顺势搂住辜子传的脖子。  
陈甯唇瓣开合，探出湿红的舌尖，勾住辜子传的缠绵。但不过亲了须臾，他就勾着辜子传的舌，最后舔了一记，然后，趁着喘息的间隙，飞快地闭上了嘴。  
辜子传张口，吸住陈甯的嘴唇不放，似是想蛮横地破门而入。陈甯不依，突然开始挣扎，嘴上却咯咯直笑，让辜子传追着他，将吻胡乱印上脸颊与唇角，此番你追我赶片刻，才终于在对方急不可耐、临近用强之时，再度启唇、温柔献吻。  
——王飞文低下头，难以置信地看见，自己腰下，竟赫然顶起了一座小山。  
？？  
！！！  
直男十八年，弯就一瞬间。再给八条胆子王飞文也不敢再看，慌忙屏住呼吸、提脚后退，直退到走廊墙壁，退无可退之处，才终于加急八百里，抱头（可惜无手）鼠窜、落荒而逃。

回忆结束。  
“Cut！”辜子传大喊一声，全场肃静。  
“王飞文，你魂没了？”辜子传顿了顿，阴冷地问：“要不我这一百来号人，一起给你叫叫，看能把你叫回来不？”  
一旁的陈甯张了张嘴，最终却什么也没说。  
刚才这条，长了眼睛的都能看出来，实在是太烂了。  
“导演。对不起。”眨眨眼，王飞文眼睛一辣，只觉满头热汗，花了半张脸的妆，“我今天……状态不对。”  
“对不起。”这次他鞠下躬，是对其余一百多人说的。  
“要不先拍后面的吧。”陈甯担忧的看了看他，偏头低声说：“别死耗着，给飞文点时间调整。”  
辜子传没说话，危险地眯起眼，先是看他一眼，随即转向身旁的陈甯。  
两人对视，片场顿时鸦雀无声。  
少倾，辜子传嘴唇飞快动了动，他隔得不算远，却连口型也没看清楚。  
陈甯的脸上突然闪过一个表情，那神态很快收敛，迅速得几乎来不及捕捉。  
陈甯点了点头。  
蓦地，辜子传用卷成一桶的剧本敲上监视器，“换场！曲陵，五十五场，先拍二三镜！”  
助理上前递水。  
下场前，他最后瞥了一眼西北角。

二十一点，赤壁万达，二六零八。  
咚咚，敲门声响。  
“谁？”他敷着面膜，含糊地张嘴。  
“是我，飞文，开个门。”  
陈甯！王飞文一屁股从椅子上弹起来，飞快扯掉脸上的膜，脸上一片晶亮，却来不及擦，趿着拖鞋就往玄关跑。  
他猛地拉开门，“甯、甯哥。”  
陈甯新换了一套衣服，穿了件纯白的T恤、下|身是灰蓝色的亚麻长裤，脚上踩着一双灰色的家居拖鞋，头发似乎刚洗过，柔顺地贴着脸。  
“你、你怎么来了。”  
“来看看你。”陈甯似乎没有进来的打算，温柔地笑了笑，“看你状态好点没有。”  
王飞文闻到陈甯身上新鲜的身体乳味道，似乎是柔和的花香。  
他第一次在男人身上闻到花的气味，但一旦闻到了，却又觉得，这样一个男人，身边就应该是花荫丛丛的。  
“哥，你……”他张了张嘴，想问，你是从辜导房间过来的吗，可话到嘴边，却又觉得自己实在太傻。  
除了哪里，这人又会从何处来呢。  
虽然剧组里没有人敢说，但也没有人不知道，辜子传和陈甯，他们是在一起的。  
紧挨的马扎，无名指上的戒指；一同进场的早九点，一同离开的晚八点；还有写在剧本与合同里，导演一栏，两个用逗号隔开的名字。  
“辜子传，陈甯。”  
他们在一起很久了。  
“我什么？”陈甯微笑，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“十八岁，再有什么烦恼，都不能叫少年愁滋味了，嗯？”

似乎有一种冲动，那种完全野兽的，未曾驯化的部分动物本能，让王飞文突然间，很想、很想抓住陈甯的手。

“你和辜导，也是像我这么大的时候，在一起的吗？”  
他没有伸手，却管不住自己的嘴。  
“我们吗？”陈甯有些惊讶，却没有踌躇，很快就回答了：  
“算是吧，我大学快毕业，和他开始的。”  
二十一二岁的陈甯，和现在的他，变化大吗？  
他看过他们的出道长篇，《那个我》，当时的陈甯很青涩，却仍是很好看的。  
但现在，更好看一些。  
他忍不住，却必须忍耐内心的躁动；咬住嘴唇，努力用往常一般的眼神，抬起头。  
三十岁，岁月待他宽容，却仍留下些许踪迹。  
“我看过你们的访谈。”他说，“你们从小就在一起。”  
陈甯摇摇头，笑得正如一个可靠的兄长，“小文想谈恋爱了是不？”  
他摇摇头，又点点头。  
“想谈就谈，没什么的。”陈甯伸手，玩笑地敲了敲撑开的房门，“带来探班也可以。过夜的话，我替你瞒着导演和你妈。”  
他慌忙解释，“不不不，哥，我不是这个意思。我只是，只是……”  
“不用跟我解释。”陈甯歪头，追看他羞涩的表情：“哥哥只管你演戏，能过就万事大吉。”  
啊，陈甯说，哥哥只管你演戏。  
其实就是这样不是吗，对陈甯而言，他并没有什么特殊的意义。两个人的关系，只是工作上的同事、或者上下级而已。而陈甯对他温柔，不过因为陈甯本就是个温柔的人，这温柔、与他姓王还是姓张，叫飞文还是飞武，可是一点关系也没有的。  
倏地、他想，辜子传总对陈甯摆脸色，是否也是迁怒，嫉妒他、对所有人都这般温柔呢？  
大概吧，他也不知道。他只知道，他曾经欢喜这份温柔，现在，却有些憎恨它了。

嘱咐过几句明天拍戏的事，陈甯就告辞了，他没多提自己白天的失态，也没说那些千篇一律的鞭策与鼓舞，好像只是下楼宵夜前，顺便看一眼，那位白天出了状况的学生。  
关上门，王飞文才意识到，脸上的精华，已经干透了。  
他伸手一搓，几道白泥。

少年心事来的太快，是否睡一觉，也能忘怀？

十年后，二零三九年，杭州。  
中国金鸡百花电影节，四十一届金鸡奖，最佳男主角，王飞文，影片，《东逝水》。  
王飞文，中国代表玄幻巨作，《越洋除妖传》系列男主角，绰号，年仅十九岁，主演电影便斩获近四百亿票房，二十二岁，却因滥交性丑闻，跌落人生谷底；沉寂三年、低调复出，与《东逝水》拍摄五百余日，终于凭借此片东山再起，获封影帝，一战登|基。  
二十八岁的王飞文从去年的影后手中接过奖杯，台下第一排，四十岁的评审团主席陈甯带头起立，为他鼓掌。  
并无多少影人愿意起身，辜子传坐在陈甯身边，本也不打算起立，直到陈甯侧过身，拍了下他的肩膀，辜子传这才慢悠悠起身，随意地朝他拍了两巴掌。  
这个镜头被摄像敏锐捕捉，当晚，这位曾先后折桂金马、柏林金熊、戛纳金棕榈、以及奥斯卡最佳外语片的传奇导演，与一直伴他身侧，同样曾获戛纳影帝与国内各项全满贯的顶级演员一道，在十二年后，以#陈甯提醒辜子传起立鼓掌#，第二次喜提微博实时热搜第一，并连续登顶二十二个小时。  
至于#王飞文金马称帝#，便只能屈居第二，直到二十二小时后，方在热搜第一处小憩两个小时。  
而后续一周内，以辜陈二人为题，杜撰的营销长文，也先后以#相伴三十一年的体验#，#辜子传陈甯#，#从青梅竹马到白发苍苍#，等后续话题，数次上榜微博热搜。据一位著名吃瓜博主分析，在这些话题每日打卡刷热度的网友，除曾经在CP超话榜风靡一时的传甯党老粉外，也有一部分有组织、有纪律的网友，乃王飞文五年前销声匿迹的一伙毒唯妈粉，刷榜辜陈相关超话，不能排除有替其亲儿子转移炮火的嫌疑。  
虚拟世界外的狗仔们，在时隔十二年的今天，终于不忍利润的诱惑，再度出山，跟踪起这对平日不敢随意触碰，携手站在影界巅峰的两人。奈何路数用尽，仍无法准确掌握辜陈的家庭住址与车牌号码，至于安保森严的用心影业大楼，没有内部首肯，八位狗仔倾尽本领，仅有一位冒充外卖小哥，成功探入十二楼商务部，却也仅在门口蹲守两分钟，刚掏出相机，便被从楼下追来的保安请出大门。

凌晨三点，上海。  
王飞文一身酒气，踉跄地走进卧室，手上金灿灿的奖杯一挥，差点把趴在床上玩手机的周知晓砸出一个大包。  
“杀人呀！”周知晓吓得从床上跳起来，看着王飞文，像见了鬼。  
“我是影帝了！”王飞文领带歪歪扭扭地垂在胸口，身上风尘卜卜，酒味浓重。  
“是影帝又怎么样？”周知晓白他一眼，蹬蹬跑出卧室，打开冰箱，给影帝冲蜂蜜水。  
“来我这干嘛？狗仔呢？都死光了？”清秀的年轻男生皱眉，掰过王飞文的脑袋，给他灌蜂蜜水。  
“不、不知道。”他咕嘟咕嘟地灌下蜂蜜水，像一头久旱的狗熊。  
“可能都去拍辜子传了。”周知晓接过空杯子，没好气地倒扣在床头，“喂，王飞文，你来我这干嘛？打庆功炮？也不知道少喝点，醉成这样，吃伟哥你都得把人家招牌砸了！”  
“不、不打炮。”他醉醺醺地摆手，脸颊酡红。  
“不打炮，你找我干嘛？”周知晓的声音轻了些，坐到床边，抬起一只手，贴上王飞文的脸颊。  
“找你、找你……”周知晓的手是凉的，贴在热的脸上，让王飞文很舒服。  
梦中那只手好像总是热的，王飞文想，太热了，热的他难受。  
周知晓看王飞文闭上了眼睛，忍不住将另一只手也贴上他的脸，“说呀，”他问，“找我做什么？” 找你牵手。  
王飞文抱住周知晓，嘟囔着说。  
周知晓心听着王飞文的心跳沉默，半晌回过神来，推了下王飞文的脑袋，却发现这人已经睡着了。

少年心事怎么还在，大概睡一觉，就能忘怀。


End file.
